1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to facsimile devices, and more particularly to a device having such a function that contains an algorithm for adjusting an input document before being transmitted therefrom.
2. Background of the Related Art
Facsimile devices (“fax machines”), whether traditional single-purpose machines dedicated only for faxing documents, or more recent multi-function peripheral devices that accommodate a number of different services, retain a time-consuming and counter-productive aspect of requiring the sender to consider adjusting the source paper size to accommodate the destination device, since most traditional fax devices accommodate only A4 and 8.5×11 paper sizes. Such an aspect causes problems when a document that is to be transmitted from the source facsimile device is of an a typical dimension. For example, if source user were to copy a page from a book on such a multi-function device, and direct that the page be transmitted via fax to a recipient user at the destination fax machine, the resulting output document can be unreadable since the orientation is incorrect, paper size incorrect, etc.
What is needed is an conversion algorithm that automatically ascertains the dimensions of the source document, makes the conversion to a conventional and typical paper size, and transmits the document, so that the sending user need not have to waste time adjusting paper parameters at the source, and the recipient does not need to configure the corresponding paper size at the destination device.